User blog:Venage237/Top 10 Hoenn Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution
Time for another countdown involving Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution; The Top 10 Hoenn Pokémon that Need a Mega Evolution. Now I just want to clear something before I start this; I was originally going to put Sceptile, Swarpert, Metagross, and Sableye on this list. But since Nintendo had already confirmed that those Pokémon and maybe a few others are going to get Mega Evolutions, I'm excluding those Pokémon all at once. The same rules apply as before; No Pokémon that already have Mega Evolutions and No Pokémon outside of Gen III. Number 10 Remember Nincada? The Pokémon that evolves into two Pokémon at the same time depending on certain necessities? If you do, then you should know that Number 10 is a tie between Ninjask, and Shedinja. I like both of these Pokémon, but both of them have problems that can't be overlooked. Ninjask has great Speed and decent Attack, but it has lousy Defenses and Special Defenses. And while Shedinja suffers from the same problem of having terrible defenses, as well as decent Speed, and the worst HP in history, it can be overlooked because of it's ability Wonder Guard. But I still think That Shedinja should have some changes as well. Ninjask If Ninjask was able to Mega Evolve, it should have some minor changes. Mega Ninjask's wings should grow larger, with an additional pair of wings added, making it a grand total of six wings. The two front arms grow scythe-like appendages, and the two back arms grow outwards with a smaller scythes growing out of the arms as well. Mega Ninjask's overall stats should increase from 456 to 556 with it's Defense and Special Defense getting a major increase. Mega Ninjask's Speed and Attack should also get a major increase. It should also maintain it's dual Bug/Flying Type. Mega Ninjask should also gain a new ability I like to call; Speed Strike. Speed Strike increases the user's Attack and Speed by One Level. Shedinja If Shedinja was able to Mega Evolve, it should gain a few changes. The hole on Mega Shedinja's back moves to the chest region. The skin color changes from brown to a Grayish-Black color. Cracks also begin to appear on Mega Shedinja's body. The wing-like appendages become longer, more rigid, with and the tips on each wing end in a point. The two arm-like appendages on Mega Shedinja's abdomen open up and blades retract out of each one. The crescent shape halo above Mega Shedinja grows larger with a glowing sun-like orb floats inside the halo. Finally a stinger grows underneath Mega Shedinja. Now in my opinion, Mega Shedinja overall stats should increase get a major increase, from 236 to 636, with it's Attack, Speed and Special Attack getting a major increase. But it's Defense and Special decrease, the Defense decrease from 45 to 25, and it's Special Defense decrease from 30 to 25 as well. It should maintain it dual Bug/Ghost type. Mega Shedinja should gain a new ability I like to call; Ultimate Focus. Ultimate Focus prevents Mega Shedinja from getting harmed from any battle damage. Only conditions like getting hit by Hail, Sandstorms, getting poisoned, badly poisoned, burned etc., etc.... can deal damage to Mega Shedinja. Number 9 I can't think of a clever pun for Number 9. So........ Number 9 is Altaria. I'm going to be honest, I originally thought that Altaria wouldn't be a fitting Pokémon to have a Mega Evolution. But after witnessing Altaria in multiple battles, as well as it's good Moveset, I now changed my mind, and think it deserves to Mega Evolve. If Altaria was able to Mega Evolve it should gain some minor changes. Mega Altaria's skin color changes from a light blue to a dark indigo blue. It's cloud wings become longer and larger, in which in envelopes Mega Altaria's back. It also becomes dark and stormy as lightning can be seen inside the clouds. The wings also grow three claws on each wing. A triangular crown pops out of Mega Altaria's head, and it connects to Mega Altaria's beak. The beak also grows a little longer as well. Two of the feathers on Mega Altaria's tail become longer in the shape of lightning bolts. The antennas on Mega Altaria grow longer in change in the form of lightning bolts as well. Mega Altaria's cheeks disappear, and markings of lighting bolt appear under Mega Altaria's eyes. Mega Altaria's overall stats should increase 490 to 590, with it's Special Attack getting a major increase. It's Defense and Special Defense should also be increase equally. Mega Altaria should also change it's typing from a dual Dragon/Flying-Type, to a dual Dragon/Electric-Type Pokémon. It should also gain a new ability I like to call; Thunder Wings. Thunder Wings changes all of Mega Altaria's Flying Type moves into Electric-Type Moves, but the moves change back in a Flying-Type move if it's used against a Ground-Type Pokémon. Number 8 A Pokémon that's based on a cactus, but it's known as the Scarecrow Pokémon. If you don't know which Pokémon I'm referring to, I'll tell you. Number 8 is Cacturne. Cacturne may be the Scarecrow Pokémon, but I'm going to be honest, I really don't see it as a scarecrow. I see it more as a humanoid cactus. So, Why not give it a Mega Evolution that exploits it's type. If Cacturne were able to Mega Evolve, it should acquire some major changes. Mega Cacturne's body becomes longer, and thinner. The diamond shaped prickles grow out and point upwards. Razor sharp claws grow out of Mega Cacturne's hands. The legs grow actual feet, with the tip growing upwards and begin to curl. The Mega Cacturne's "hat" grows upwards with the three ends growing longer. Mega Cacturne's face thins out, with the holes that suppose to be it's mouth merge together to become an actual mouth. The mouth is also stitched together. Mega Cacturne's eyes are also thinned down, in which one of the eyes is sealed shut. Rope is wrapped around Mega Cacturne's neck, wrists, ankles, and waist. Straw can also be seen in various areas. It's also acquires a wooden cross that's commonly used to hang scarecrows. Mega Cacturne is almost always seen clinging on the wooden cross as if it is being hanged like a scarecrow, and only jumps off when it's either attacking or if nobody's watching. Mega Cacturne's overall stats should increase from 475 to 575, with it's Attack and Special Attack getting increased the most. It's Defense, Special Defense and Speed also get minor increases as well. Unlike most of the other Mega Evolved Pokémon that I think should have their typing changed, their ability changed, or both, Mega Cacturne is one of the possibly few exceptions. It should maintain it's dual Grass/Dark-Type and keep it's ability Sand Veil. Number 7 Number 7 is another tie between Lunatone and Solrock. I decided to but the two together because, they are both the exact same as they are both dual Rock/Psychic Pokémon, and at the same time the exact opposite as one represents the moon, while the other represents the sun. Before I talk about the concepts of the Mega Evolutions, I just want to say that I've always felt that there should've been a pre-evolution that can perform a link evolution depending on certain circumstances , such as if it's at level 20 and it's Special Attack is higher than it's Attack, it evolves into Lunatone, and if it's at level 20 and it's Attack is higher than it's Special Attack, then it evolves into Solrock. Now with that said, let's discuss about Lunatone and Solrock's Mega Evolutions. Lunatone If Lunatone was able to Mega Evolve, it should acquire a new appearance. As we all know, regular Lunatone has the physical appearance of a quarter moon, but when it Mega Evolves, Mega Lunatone should become a full moon. It grows two large smiles, one on the front and one on the back. It should also grow two extra eyes, as a pair of eyes are located on the front and the other pair is located on the back. It also has it's own orbit with rocks and chunks of ice are rotating around Mega Lunatone. Mega Lunatone's overall stats should increase from 440 to 540, with it's Special Attack, and Special Defense getting a major increase. It's Speed also gains a minor increase as well. It's typing should also change from a dual Rock/Psychic type, to a dual Ice/Psychic type. It should also maintain it's Levitate ability. Solrock If Solrock was able to Mega Evolve, it should undergo some minor changes. Mega Solrock's body becomes much bigger. All the yellow pieces of rock on Mega Solrock's body become engulfed in fire. It also has it's own orbit with rocks and fireballs are rotating around Mega Solrock's body. Mega Solrock's overall stats should increase from 440 to 540, with it's Attack and Defense getting a major increase. It's Speed also gain a minor increase as well. It's typing should also change from a dual Rock/Psychic type, to a dual Fire/Psychic type. It should also maintain it's Levitate ability. Number 6 I have a question; if Gyarados got a Mega Evolution, then why didn't Milotic? Ever since Gen III was released, and Milotic was introduced, fan have considered both Gyarados and Milotic to be rivals. And seeing how players have found out that Gyarados can Mega Evolve, some fans wonder why didn't Milotic get one. If Milotic was able to Mega Evolve, it should undergo some minor to major changes. Mega Milotic's long hair-like appendages connect to in the middle of the forehead, as well as become longer, as well as being encased in pinkish scales, with a few blue scales scattered in various spots. The fins on Mega Milotic's tail become larger with the fins changing colors to the colors of the rainbow. Mega Milotic also uses the tailfin like a fan. The antennas on Mega Milotic's head connect in the middle of it's forehead, as well as become longer, they also curl downwards. Red diamonds begin growing downward Mega Milotic's long body. Mega Milotic's overall stats should increase from 540 to 640 with it's Special Attack and Special Defense getting a major increase. Mega Milotic's typing should change from a pure Water-Type to a dual Water/Fairy-Type. Is should also gain a new ability I like to call; Fairy Springs. Fairy Springs turns all of Mega Milotic's Water-type moves into Fairy-Type Moves, depending on certain circumstances. Number 5 Oh if there was someway to make Wailord even bigger. OH WAIT!!! There is; Let's give Wailord a Mega Evolution!!! That outa do it. If Wailord was able to Mega Evolve, it should undergo some minor changes. Mega Wailord grows from 47'07" tall to nearing 55ft to 60ft. It's weight also increase from 877.4lbs to nearing a ton. It's tailfin becomes longer and larger, in which the tailfin would be able to touch the water. The fins become even larger, in which they would greatly resemble wings. Two more pairs of Fins grow on the sides of Mega Wailord's back, in which they too resemble wings. A large white x-shaped marking appears in Mega Wailord's face. The White marking spreads all the way to Mega Wailord's back. Mega Wailord's overall stats should increase from 500 to 600, with it's Special Attack and Attack getting a major increase. It's Defense and Special Defense also get minor increase as well. It's typing should change from a pure Water-Type, to a dual Water/Flying Type Pokémon. It should also gain a new ability I like to call; Massive Size. Massive Size lowers the damage Mega Wailord acquires depending on the size of the Pokémon. Example: If a Joltik attacks Mega Wailord with a Thunderbolt, normally Water/Flying type Pokémon would be dealt with 4x the damage. But due to the fact that Joltik is 0'04", and Mega Wailord would be about 55-60ft, then Joltik's Thunderbolt won't deal that much damage. Number 4 One of my favorite Pokémon in Gen III was Slaking. But I do wonder why it starts off as a lazy Pokémon; Slakoth, then evolves into a violent Pokémon; Vigoroth, and then evolves again into a lazy tank. Naturally you're going to tell me that Slaking is going to have a Mega Evolution and it's going to become violent all over again. So why don't I make a Mega Evolution for Slaking? If Slaking was able to Mega Evolve, it should undergo some minor changes. The major change is that Mega Slaking is standing on all fours instead of laying on it's side. Mega Slaking becomes bigger and more muscular. It's fur changes from brown and white to black, with sliver on it's back, neck and some silver markings on it's face. Mega Slaking's eyes become red, and two fangs that are visible become longer and sharper. Mega Slaking is also shown to almost never stop moving. Mega Slaking's overall stats should also be increased from 670 to 770, making it the second most powerful Mega Evolved Pokémon, with the first being both Mega Mewtwo X and Mega Mewtwo Y. Mega Slaking's Attack, Speed, and Special Defense should get a major increase, with it's Special Attack and Defense only getting a small increase in power. And yes, I can just envision all of you probably about to type down, "But Venage237, this will make Mega Slaking too Over-Powered!, too which I replied "That may be true, which is why I decided to give Mega Slaking a new ability I like to call; Cool Down. Not to mention Nintendo made Mewtwo over-powered when they gave it two Mega Evolutions, each one with an overall stat increase of 780." And encase you were wonder, Cool Down lowers Mega Slaking's Attack and Defense every time it uses and lands a physical damaging move, as well as lower it's Special Attack and Special Defense if it uses and lands a Special damaging move by 1. So I think with this ability, it should prevent making Mega Slaking OP. Mega Slaking should also maintain it's Pure Normal Type as well. Number 3 Number 3 is Salamence. I'm going to be honest, I don't really care for Salamence, in fact I think that it's my least favorite Pseudo-Legendaries. I find it's design too generic, It's typing is unoriginal, and it's height is bull...., as it's only 4'11", despite the fact that it's clearly looks bigger in the anime. But despite me bashing Salamence, that doesn't mean that I don't want to give it a Mega Evolution. If Salamence got a Mega Evolution, it should undergo a major change. Mega Salamence grows from 4'11" to around 7ft, and it's weight goes from 226.2lbs to about 600lbs. It's skin color changes from blue to black. The wings become larger and more rigid, with three claws growing out of the wings. Mega Salamence can now stand on it's two hind legs, with the legs becoming longer and wider to support it's weight. Spikes grow on Mega Salamence's back. The six spikes on Mega Salamence's head grow longer with the two spikes on the top bend back, almost making it look like people can grab and hold onto Mega Salamence when it's flying. Mega Salamence's front legs change into claws. Spikes also grow on Mega Salamence's elbows and knees. The Tail becomes even longer, with a hook engulfed in flames grows at the tip. Mega Salamence's overall stats should be increased from 600 to 700, with it's Attack, Speed and Special Attack getting the most increased. The Defense and Special Defense only get minor increases. It's typing should change from a dual Dragon/Flying type to a Dragon/Fire type. It should also either gain the ability Moxie, Tough Claw, or gain a new ability I like to call; Dragon Force. Dragon Force allows all of Mega Salamence's Dragon-Type Moves to deal Super-Effective damaged towards Fairy-Type Pokémon. Number 2 Number 2 is Walrein. Walruses are cool, so that means that Walrein is cool too. But I will admit that Walrein is not my favorite Water Pokémon in Gen III, that would be Wailord. But I can respect those who love Walrein as it's pre-evolutions. For me Walrein would be on my top 5 favorite Water-Type Pokémon in Gen III, with Milotic, Kyogre and Huntail being on that list as well. And no Kyogre, and Huntail are not going to be on this list. With that said, Walrein definitely needs a Mega Evolution. If Walrein was able to Mega Evolve, it should undergo some minor changes. Mega Walrein increases it's height from 4'07" to over 6ft, as well as it's weight increasing from 332.0lbs to around 650lbs. The white fur on top of it's grows and wraps itself around Mega Walrein's head, all the way to Mega Walrein's back. It even grows to from the front to form a beard. Mega Walrein's tusks grow longer, larger, as well as become encased in ice. Mega Walrein's nose becomes smaller, and it's eyes gain red irises. White marks that resembles arrows that are pointing down, appear on Mega Walrein's chest, shoulders and hips. Mega Walrein's front flippers grow claws made out of ice. Mega Walrein's overall stats should increase from 530 to 630, with all of it's stats, with the exception of HP, get a equal balanced increase. It should maintain it's dual Ice/Water Type. Mega Walrein should also gain a new ability I live to call Cold Storm. Cold Storm increases the power of all of Mega Walrein's Ice-Type moves by 33%, as well as increase the accuracy of all Ice Type Moves, and increasing the possibility of freezing the opponent. Number 1 Let's be honest, nearly everyone wanted this Pokémon to acquire a Mega Evolution; Flygon. And why shouldn't it. Flygon has become a regular fan-favorite with it's amazing design, being a dragon/dragonfly hybrid, bizarre evolution (, seriously without the internet, who would've ever guessed that Trapinch is the first evolution of the Flygon line?), and somewhat unique typing. I've even heard that there are people that wished that Flygon was the Pseudo-Legendary instead on Salamence. With that said the only downside with Flygon is it's stats. Don't get me wrong, the stats are impressive, being a total of 520, but is surprisingly low compare to Pokémon like Salamence. If Flygon was able to evolve, it should undergo a few minor changes. Mega Flygon's wings grow larger. They also spread out with a third pair of smaller wings grow in the middle. The hair-like antennas grow larger and longer with black stripes appearing on the antennas as well. Mega Flygon's red visors become larger and jagged. Mega Flygon's feet grow some claws. It's arms become longer with red added to them, making them greatly resembles gloves. Mega Flygon's overall stats should increase from 520 to 620, with it's Speed and Attack getting a major increase. It's Special Attack should also get a minor increase as well. It should maintain it's typing of Ground/Dragon, and it's Levitate ability. See Also * Top 10 Kanto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Johto Pokémon that need a Mega Evolution * Top 10 Sinnoh Pokémon that Need a Mega Evolution Category:Blog posts